


Memories

by aomines



Series: trash boys [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That stupid smirk that Tsukishima wanted to punch out and occasionally kiss was back on his face. “I’m about to give you your first blowjob in this volleyball storage closet. Makes for a good memory right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i just like face fucking

Everything happened unbelievably fast, one second they were walking towards the school entrance and now they were locked in a volleyball storage closet. Tsukishima really didn’t know why Kuroo volunteered the both of them to pick up the bento from the convenience store for both of their teams, but he figured it out when he felt himself get pushed up against a wall and with Kuroo’s mouth already assaulting his neck. 

Tsukishima let out a shaky breath that’s mixed with a groan while Kuroo’s mouth nipped and sucked at his jugular. His breath is hot on his skin when lightly laughed at Tsukishima’s reaction to one of his particularly rough bites. Kuroo’s smile only grew when he heard the word asshole under the blonde’s breath. His lips continue their assault on Tsukishima’s pale skin, leaving open mouthed kisses from his collarbone up to his jawline before he steals a kiss from the middle blocker. 

It starts out the same, playful with Kuroo slightly smirking into the kiss and the occasional nip on Tsukishima’s bottom lip. The blonde mumbles that he needs to stop fucking around before his grip on Kuroo’s waist tightens and his mouth opens to push his tongue into the older boy’s mouth. 

Their kiss got serious, the casual knock of teeth against one another, the harder than meant to lip bite, the motion of each tongue in and out of each other’s mouth, and the undulating hips pressed hard into one another for friction. Kuroo’s the one that wins the war with their mouths when his nimble fingers sneak up Tsukishima’s shirt to pinch and tug at his nipples. The blonde groaned into the kiss while the Nekoma player smiled against his lips before he broke off their lip lock. 

Kuroo gave him his infamous his cat eat canary grin while his fingers skimmed along the sensitive skin of his nipples. He pinched one a little bit harder than necessary, which had Tsukishima buck against him. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from his lips. “You’re so cute Tsukki.” 

“What’d I tell you about the words Tsukki and cute in the same sentence,” he questioned while narrowing his brown eyes. His lips then pursed in attempt to stop a groan from spilling through them. 

Kuroo’s smirk only grew when his fingers drop from Tsukishima’s chest down to rest at his hips. “Probably something about not using them in the same sentence, but that day was a little hazy for me. All I do remember is your hand around my cock though,” 

Tsukishima ignores his words while briefly averting his gaze before connecting it again.”Why are we here?” 

“Good question,” Kuroo starts while playing with the waistband of Tsukishima’s shorts, “you looked really cute in practice today so I wanted you all to myself for a bit.” 

He knocks his hand away from his shorts before fixing his glasses. “Well it’s been a bit, so now let’s go,”

The older boy scoffs and presses his body against the blonde. “Who said I was done with you Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima lightly shivered from his predatory words, as well as the feel of Kuroo’s fingertips ghosting over the skin under his shirt. He removed his hand to begin lifting the blonde’s shirt over his head while stating how it’s just gonna get in the way soon. 

The Karasuno middle blocker watches the fabric drop to the floor in interest in about what was about to follow. His attention was brought back to Kuroo when he felt his slightly calloused fingers at his hips. They shared a look, Kuroo wearing a delighted smirk and Tsukishima passive yet attentive in what was about to happen next. 

Suddenly Kuroo’s mouth is on his neck, lightly biting and sucking on old marks before trailing down. His tongue flicked at Tsukishima’s nipples before placing the sensitive piece of flesh between his teeth for a nibble. His smiled into the taller boy’s skin when felt fingers dig into his bicep but he continued his trail down. All of Tsukishima’s chest down to the flat of his stomach was kissed and sucked, and the occasional bite wasn’t forgotten. 

Kuroo was now on his knees, leaving open mouthed kisses on Tsukishima’s hips as well as placing chaste ones on the fine blonde hairs that created his happy trail. His dark eyes met Tsukishima’s brown ones before hooking his fingers in the waistband of his gym shorts and boxers to pull them down in one go. 

A tingle of excitement slid down Tsukishima’s spine when he watched Kuroo lick his palm before wrapping it around his cock and giving it slow tugs. “What are you about to do?” 

That stupid smirk that Tsukishima wanted to punch out and occasionally kiss was back on his face. “I’m about to give you your first blowjob in this volleyball storage closet. Makes for a good memory right?” 

He nods but can’t stop the low moan that erupted from his mouth. The quell of excitement was still there since all the two of them ever did was make out, give each other embarrassing amounts of hickies, and the usual hand job from time to time. This was new territory he was willing to tread with the older boy. 

Kuroo jerks at Tsukishima’s cock a couple more times before he places the tip of his cock in his mouth and sucks _hard_. The sound of Tsukishima’s initial quick intake of breath momentarily filled the quietness of the room until the obscene noises Kuroo was making with his mouth around a cock replaced it. 

Tsukishima looked down at the older boy, his mischievous dark eyes meeting his brown ones while at least half of his cock was being sucked in and out the warm heat of his mouth. His hands stayed at his sides, balled into fits while his chest rose and fell with shaky breaths and moans. A light scrape of the teeth on the underside of his cock made him curse under his breath and bang his head against the wall behind him. 

The Nekoma captain pulled off his cock with an obnoxious slurping sound and laughed. “Enjoying yourself Tsukki?” 

He looked back down at him with narrowed eyes. “Shut up,” 

“Alright, you asked for it,” Kuroo claimed before he started off the same way as before, sucking the tip hard before swallowing all the way down to the hilt. The tip of his nose brushing the blonde hairs at the base of Tsukishima’s cock. 

A choked out moan leaves the taller boy’s lips and his fingers dig in his palms painfully at the new feeling wrapped around his cock. He looks down at Kuroo again, how he could still have the challenging heated look in his eyes when he literally had a cock down his throat was unbelievable to him, but still sent waves of pleasure down his spine. Tsukishima lightly bucked his hips into the warmth but stopped himself short. 

Kuroo swallowed around his cock for good measure before pulling off and licking at his slightly swollen lips. “You can fuck my throat, I can take it,” he claimed while nuzzling the wet cock by his cheek. His hand then reached out for Tsukishima’s fisted right hand to loosen his fingers and place it on top of his head, “you can touch me too.” 

Tsukishima only nodded since at this point he didn’t think his brain was functioning enough to form sentences. He then ran his long fingers through the front of Kuroo’s soft messy hair to get comfortable with the feel of it in his hand before he harshly gripped it. A cheshire grin spread across Kuroo’s lips and he says that’s what I’m talking about Tsukki before his cock is back in his mouth and already at the back of his throat. 

The blonde moans again from the welcoming sensation and his breath comes out in soft pants. He experimentally thrusts his hips forward, revelling in the tight warmth at the back of Kuroo’s throat. Tsukishima soon gets the hang of it, leisurely fucking Kuroo’s mouth by pulling out half way and pushing back in to make sure the tip of his cock is hugged by his throat. 

The grip he has on Kuroo’s hair tightens with his thrusts and soon his other hand joined in. His long fingers skim down Kuroo’s cheek and jawline before softly trailing back up to his hair to firmly grasp it. Kuroo groans around his cock from the harshness, but splays his finger across Tsukishima’s thighs, faintly digging his nails into his pale skin. 

Tsukishima hisses, the sting of fingernails in his skin and the harsh swallow Kuroo gave his cock. The Nekoma captain moans at the light scrape of nails at his scalp, sending vibrations down the taller boy’s cock. It only drove him further, his hips thrusted at a quickened pace and the grip he had on the roots of Kuroo’s hair became rougher as he neared his orgasm. 

His chestnut eyes looked down at the older middle blocker and slowed the pace of his thrusts. He noticed the small streak of a tear down Kuroo’s tan face and took his hand out his hair to thumb it away. Kuroo’s lips curled in a smile around his cock before slowly pulling off and heavily breathing through his nose. 

“Tears happen when you get throat fucked Tsukki,” his voice sounded raw and caused Tsukishima’s cock to twitch against Kuroo’s puffy spit coated lips, “it kinda feels like choking on something really big, but a good choking.” He finishes with a wink before his long fingers wrap around the pale boy’s cock. Kuroo gives his dick long, slow tugs and occasionally sucks at the tip and uses his teeth on the sensitive underside of his cock. 

Tsukishima watched him in interest yet with fondness. Taking in the annoying shit eating grin plastered to his face while the speed of the hand on his cock increased, as well as his eye lashes lightly wet with tears and the fullness of his lips after being on his cock for so long. He was too busy memorizing this moment to look back on that he barely registered Kuroo’s words. “What?” 

A light chuckle bubbled up his throat while his hand paused on Tsukishima’s dick. “I said, are you close to coming?” 

There had been pressure at the base of his spine for a while now but he was trying to see how long he could hold off. “Yeah, but where should I come?” 

Another round of laughter spilled from Kuroo’s lips before his grin went from playful to downright filthy. “You’re gonna beat yourself off and come in my mouth.” 

Those words go straight to Tsukishima’s cock and he can’t help but let out a faltered breath. “Okay,” he mumbled while replacing Kuroo’s hand with his own. 

He jerks himself like he does at home in the shower, his grip tight and his strokes long yet fast. A whine rises from the back of his throat when Kuroo’s hand is suddenly fondling his balls, lightly kneading them before leaning down to suck them into his mouth. Tsukishima spits out a curse when he feels the pulse of muscles in his thighs, tense yet weak. 

Kuroo noticed how the tugs at his cock became erratic and the throaty moans spilling out of his lips back to back. He mouthed at the blonde’s balls once more before positioning himself low on his knees, mouth open and his tongue sticking out waiting for what’s to come. The picture of Kuroo completely submissive waiting to receive his load in his mouth is burned into Tsukishima’s memory and is what brings him over the edge. 

Another curse falls from his lips as his cock twitches in his palm and thick ropes of cum fall on to Kuroo’s tongue. Tsukishima milks his length till his orgasm is over, the muscles in his pelvis still fluttering after release. His gaze then absorbs all of Kuroo for later reminisce, the cum still pooled in his tongue and small bit of it on his upper lip. 

The older boy purposely sticks his tongue out even further to let the cum slightly slide forward before curling his tongue back and making an audible swallow. His pink tongue then flicks out to reach any extra drops and he finishes with his trademark grin. He looked like a fucking cat licking its chops after a bowl of milk and he might as well have been purring like one with how satisfied he looked. 

Kuroo was back on his feet in seconds to press his lips against Tsukishima’s. It was instantly open mouthed and wet, slightly bitter from the blowjob but it was something Tsukishima could get use to. The Nekoma captain separated the two of them and pecked at the taller boy’s lips. 

“We just took about eight minutes out of our bento trip, so I’m gonna go to the bathroom and finish myself off. Meet me there after you fix yourself up,” Kuroo stated before turning on his heels and heading out of the closet. 

Tsukishima’s heart was still pounding in his ears and his mind was in a post orgasm fog so the information retained a lot slower. While he threw on his clothes, certain scenes replayed in his mind like skipping through scenes in a porno. He adjusted his glasses and wiped his hand off on the inside of his shorts while he was on the way to the bathroom. The blonde entered the stall Kuroo was in and had him coming in under two minutes with his mouth on Kuroo’s neck and hand wrapped his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> this series is gonna revolve around tsukishima, kuroo, kageyama, and oikawa and them fucking. maybe others but i don't think so yet. 
> 
> the next chapter is gonna be a threesome aka tsukikagekuro. 
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
